


Smoke and a Booboo

by Temul



Series: things I drew because of silver_drip [2]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Coloured Drawing, Drawing, M/M, Why is Tony always grinning when I draw something from this fic, aesir!tony, and Loki always pouting, magic spell done wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 10:42:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3171784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Temul/pseuds/Temul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another scene from silver_drip's Our Paths Unfold. :) This time, it even has a background. Ahem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke and a Booboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/gifts).




End file.
